


Emrys

by animefan021513



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: What happens when Merlin and the others are captured by Morgana for information on Emrys? What will the others learn and how will they learn it? Read and find out... (Speed fanfic. I did this within the span of an hour.)





	1. Chapter 1

"We'll set camp here." I dismount my horse and fumble through my things making sure Merlin actually packed everything this time and to my surprise he did! "Merlin, could you go collect firewood?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." I look over at him and he is already setting his things down for camp and I notice something strange as his shirt moves in the cold winter wind. "Arthur, are you sure we'll find anything out here? If I were an animal I would stay in my cozy little home or hole."

"Well you're not an animal you're a Merlin and Merlins apparently like to talk a lot."

"Ha, ha, ha...Alright that should be fine." He moved up and the wind moved his shirt again it was a strange looking marking on his side but I couldn't tell what it was from as he quickly moved his shirt down again. I watched to gauge his expression and he didn't seem embarrassed or like he was hiding something, so for now I'll leave it alone.

"Lance did you see that?" I turn my head to Gwaine who is now pointing at where Merlin was just standing.

"Apparently not, judging by the concerned look on your face."

"Merlin...he had markings on his side."

"Well, Arthur has been trying to train him maybe its a few training scars."

"It's definitely not that." Gwaine sat down on his bed roll as he stared off to where Merlin was collecting firewood.  _'So I'm not the only one who saw that.'_

"Maybe ask him when he gets back?"

"Right, I'll just ask him, 'Hey Merlin I was looking at your skin while the wind blew your shirt up, and I saw something peculiar. Please take your shirt off."

I could tell Lancelot was trying to hold in a laugh. "It could work."

"What could work?" We all turned to Merlin who was carrying an absence amount of wood.

"Nothing Merlin." Gwaine glared at Lancelot.

"Whatever you say." He set up the wood for the fire, and I sat down as I carefully watched him in case the wind blew his shirt up again.

The fire started and Gwaine sarcastically clapped. "I will never know how you always get it right within three tries Merlin. I can't start a fire to save my life."

"Just a natural talent I suppose." I could hear the pride in his voice and he knelt in front of me to take my boots off and place them by the fire.

He sat down on his own bed roll and started to prepare us dinner for the night with Percival's help, which I'm glad of, because Merlin kept burning every rabbit or boar we caught. This way at least he's learning. "Percival, what are we eating tonight?"

"Roasted rabbit stew." He smiled at me and the others. "I'm only helping Merlin skin it. Your taste buds are in his hands tonight."

I gave my best sarcastic sigh, "Well, looks like we're all going to starve." All of us laughed, even Merlin. It was a pleasant sound to hear considering he seemed to be upset about something for the past few days. "Merlin, are you sure you know what you're doing this time?"

"I think so, but it can't be any worse than when I walked in on you trying to figure out how to cook Gwen dinner."

My hand met my face to hide my embarrassment. "We swore to never speak of that again."

"No you asked me to. I never really gave you an answer. Besides, I think its sweet that you thought about it even though you didn't try."

"Just cook the damn rabbit, Merlin."

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

After we ate we all settled down and our bellies ached with how full we were. "Merlin, you've definitely improved!" I heard Gwaine say as he held his stomach together with just his hand.

"I'd have to agree." I looked at Merlin and he smiled at me and Gwaine. "Thank you for the meal."

"I must have burnt my head while I was cooking. I could've sworn you thanked me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grinned at him and I could hear Lancelot groan in irritation.

"Oh, get a room you two!"

Somehow Merlin and I simultaneously answered, "No thank you!"

I turned around at the sound of something moving towards us. It might be just an animal but there's no harm in checking, and if it is an animal that means we have food for tomorrow!

The sound behind me got closer.  _'That's not an animal. That's human and it sounds like a few of them.'_ "Merlin." I whisper to him and I notice the same noise is coming from the opposite direction.  _'An ambush!'_

The other people finally made themselves known and surrounded us with swords and bows in hand. However at least four of them had no weapons, yet had the same look of determination on their faces. "Hello, can we help you with something, gentlemen?" I heard Gwaine ask in his usual way before starting a fight.

"We've come to kidnap you all. Especially the king." They all moved at once and none of had our swords drawn yet. A man stepped forward and blew a strange dust in our faces and my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey wakey your highness." My head hurts, my legs are sore and the ground is cold. I'm in a cell.

I look up to the best of my ability as my vision restores itself. "W-what do you want with us?"

"I have put your friends into separate cells but I allowed you to keep your bumbling servant. Wouldn't want you to feel completely useless."

"You didnt...answer my...question."

"They captured you for me." Morgana steps next to the man and glares at me with a wicked grin. "You may actually prove to be useful for once, brother."

"What the hell, Morgana!?" I stand up realizing I'm not bound in chains, which confuses me. "If you've captured me, why am I not in chains?"

"Didn't know you liked that." She smirked in amusement, and I shivered in disgust. "If you must know, it's because these bars are enchanted. You won't be able to get out. Each cell has the same enchantment but slightly different."

"So, why put Merlin in my cell?"

"That's not very nice." I hear him quip behind me.

"Did our darling Merlin not tell you?" She glanced behind me and I followed her eyes to a frustrated and guilty looking Merlin. "When the kingdom was asleep he decided to poison me."

"You did what!?" I feel my eyes go wide and my heart drop when suddenly he stands up with a strange sort of bravery as he walks up to the bars.

"The spell was tethered to you! It was the only way to free Camelot! You were my friend and it killed me to do it, but I had to!"

"Apparently it didn't kill you enough because you're still breathing. Oh how you've been a thorn in my side since then. No matter, I have questions for you, Merlin."

"Like what?" I watched as he glared at her as if daring her to ask.

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She hurled a fireball at him through the bars and he dodged it. All I could do was watch.  _'What did he survive...what did he HAVE to survive?'_ "You know damn well what!"

Merlin stood to his feet once more and adjusted his clothes, before immediately being magically held against the wall. "My sister and I chained you up with enchanted chains and sent serkets after you! How did you survive!?" She then used her magic to rip off his neckerchief, jacket, and shirt causing us both to stare at it in surprise, but she quickly ignored it as she turned him around.

I looked at Merlin's body and the markings from before look like they really could've been from chains but the rest of his body was littered with scars. Right now though I'm more focused on the one on his back. "What is that?"

"That, dear brother, is a serket sting. No one survives their poison. Only powerful magic could ever hope to heal it...powerful magic like the kind Emrys has. So tell me, Merlin...how do you know Emrys?"

"Emrys is a warlock. He was born with magic, he  _is_ magic. He was, is and forever will be the most powerful warlock to ever live."

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" I heard her practically growl at him.

"Leave him alone, Morgana!"

"Brother, the only reason why I'm not killing you now is because Emrys will come to your aid. He is supposedly your protector...and my doom. So, once I kill him... _then_  I can kill you." She turned to Merlin once more and asked again. "How do you know Emrys. The real answer!"

"I have nothing to say to you Morgana." Suddenly I felt pain all over my body and I could barely keep my head up. "What are you doing to him!?"

"I'm torturing him with the enchantment placed on the bars. You see, there is a nifty little blood enchantment my sister taught me, and until you tell me what I want to know...poor Arthur here is going to suffer. Don't worry, he won't die but he'll wish he could."

"Fine! I'll tell you, just stop!"

The pain stopped leaving me breathless and I can't help but stare at Merlin. "How do you know Emrys?" I heard her ask once again.

"I know him personally." At his answer I felt my heart shatter to pieces. Merlin knows a sorcerer personally...not just any sorcerer, but the most powerful sorcerer. He has been consulting with sorcerers and who knows what else.

"Well then, you can betray all of your friends at once as I show Emrys your betrayal and then kill Arthur and the rest of the knights." A guard came in as I hear other cells being opened.

"We'll just put these on you." The guard smiled as he placed two bracelets on me.

"What the hell are these?"

"One is for the blood enchantment and the other is to make sure that if you struggle or try to attack me, you will feel it on you ten fold."

"Merlin, you don't have to do this!" I try to make him see sense but he just looks back at me apologetically and follows Morgana out.

Soon I am met side by side with Gwaine who looks completely shocked and betrayed, and why shouldn't he? Merlin is walking side by side with Morgana as we leave the castle.

"Alright, where to Merlin." I can hear the twisted delight in her voice.

"Believe it or not Morgana he lives rather close." I see Merlin give an awkward smile.  _'I know that smile! He's lying!'_  I can't show I know otherwise it will give the other knights hope and it will alert Morgana, who will then probably try and kill Merlin.

We all follow Merlin and Morgana deeper into the forest and I feel Gwaine tap me with his elbow. "Why would Merlin betray us?"

At that question I'm brought back to the fact that there was truth in Merlin's words when he said he knew Emrys personally. "I don't know."

About thirty minutes of silence later and we finally arrive at a cave when Merlin stops and turns to look at me. "I'm sorry Arthur..." He then looked to Morgana who was rightly confused. "Morgana, I told you the truth when I said I know Emrys. You see...that's what the druids call me." His voice seemed commanding and dark.

"No...you can't be...you're just a servant!"

"Magic doesn't choose rank Morgana. You of all people should know this. I feel sorry you, Morgana...I blame myself for what you've become."

"This...this is impossible!" She tried to hurl an another angry fireball at him, but Merlin sent it back at her without so much as moving.

As she tried to get up Merlin walked towards one of her guards and grabbed  _my_  sword. ' _Merlin has magic? Merlin is Emrys...he has magic...he has betrayed me...he has lied to me...'_

"I cannot let you kill him."

"Prove to me more that you're Emrys! Call out a dragon for me!"

_'But I killed the last dragon. Merlin had said...MERLIN had said...'_ "My magic is not for you! It is only for Arthur and the GOOD of Camelot." I had never seen Merlin like this...amongst my swimming thoughts of betrayal, not even I can deny that he looks as regal as any nobleman.

"You betray your own kind for a man who would gladly see you die!?"

Merlin looked down and shook his head before looking back up at her. "If he wishes to see me die then so be it, but I will not allow you to be his end."

"You hold Arthur's sword. You're the great and powerful Emrys and you need a sword? You should know that no mortal blade can kill me."

I watch in complete shock as Merlin holds out a hand to the ground and entangles her in in vines and flowers. "This is no mortal blade. This is forged in a dragon's breath."

Once Morgana fell, her guards took away giving Merlin fearful looks.

Merlin turned towards us and waved his hands to the left and all of our bracelets shattered to the ground. "Arthur...I'm sorry." He kneels down in front of me bowing his head low, and places my sword in front of me.

"You...you killed Morgana." I watched as he lowered his head.

"It had to be done."

"We'll um...we'll talk more about this when we make camp."

"Thank you, sire."  _'Sire? And its not filled with sarcasm or concern for me...it's strictly formality...'_


	3. Chapter 3

We found a place to make camp and Gwaine had Percival's help to set it up wiith the supplies we found near Morgana's castle. "Lance can you take care of Merlin? He's shaking like a leaf."

"I'm fine. Please don't." I looked over at Merlin who was still rather shirtless and looking down at the ground.

"Merlin...why did you lie about your name?" I ask, because its one of the many questions swirling through my mind at the moment.

I notice that all of the knights have now stopped and apparently were wondering the same thing as they looked at Merlin with questioning gazes. "I never lied about my name. My mother named me Merlin. The druids call me Emrys." Gwaine walked over and wrapped a bkanket around Merlin's shoulders. "Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

"You...you don't need to call me that, Merlin." I could practically see the heartbreak on Gwaine's face. "Just...is it alright...if we ask questions?"

"Am I on trial?" He looked up at me and I felt sick again.  _'He sounds so defeated!'_

"No..."

"Then when I get back to Camelot?"

"Not then either." I finally answered.  _'I can't stand to see him this way.'_ "Why not?" His eyes never left mine.

"You brought peace to all of Camelot. I can see nothing wrong with that."

"But I'm a warlock."

"So I keep hearing...Merlin, I'm still a little on edge about you having magic but...I don't think I can execute you, or even banish you."

"What do you want to know?"I can hear the caution in his voice and it hurts me.

"You first Lancelot."

"Well..." He rubs the back of his neck and looks at me. "I've already witnessed Merlin's magic once so I don't have any questions roght now."

"Lancelot knew?" I look at Merlin who only nods and sinks further into the heavy blanket. "Alright...Gwaine?"

"Can you show us?"

"What do you want me to show you?"

"You're magic...I thought that was clear..."

I see Merlin smile slightly and it brought more joy back into my heart than i thought possible. "I know that, but what do you want me to do with it?"

"Wait...what do you mean by that?"

"I guess that would be short for...'I don't know.' Alright..." He slowly reached for a branch that was in the fire and he softly blew on the glowing tip, making a dragon made of embers appear for just a moment it was gone.

"You...you conjured an image of a dragon just by blowing on it?" Percival asked as he sat next to me. "Just how powerful are you?"

"Extremely powerful."

"I don't know a lot about sorcerers and warlocks...so you mind explaining?" I had to agree with Gwaine here. It wasn't a clear answer.

"The first time I was in Camelot and I had met Arthur for the second time we had a mace fight and I beat him using magic."

"But I didn't even see you say anything! Wait...you cheated!"

I heard him laugh and it was music to my ears.  _'Finally he doesn't look ready to die!'_ "I had to. Maces hurt. You didn't see me say anything because I didn't need to. I don't need a spell or incantation most times." He nodded at Lancelot who seemed to know what that meant.

"My turn..." I look at him questioningly and realize the only question that could possibly give us all the answers. "What have you done for me and Camelot since you've been here?"

He gave a heavy sigh and short laugh. "Of course  _you_  would ask me the question with the longest answer." He looked at all of us and nodded his head slowly. "Arthur, do you remember the day I started working for you?"

"How could I not...you saved my life." He gave me a knowing nod, and I immediately understood. "You used magic then?"

"Yup."

"In front of my father, are you insane!?"

"I couldn't let you die. I made the chandelier fall on her and when I realized she wasn't fully dead yet, I...I slowed down time and pulled you out of the way of the dagger."

"You...slowed down...time?" I asked with my eyes growing wider by the second.

"Yes, to save your life. I did the same thing for Gaius the firat time I wawalked through his door. He almost fell to his death and I think I may have actually stopped time that time...and I moved his bed underneath him and whatever I did...ended. He landed on his bed and immediately started bombarding me with questions. I had to explain to him that I never studied or been taught...I was born like this."

"What else?" Gwaine asked with a newfound amusement.

"I made the snakes appear on Sir Valiant's shield when Arthur was fighting him. He had his shield enchanted to make the snakes come alive when  _he_ summoned them, and he would use them to kill the other knights, but only the ones he couldn't beat normally. he was going to kill Arthur..."

"That's why he looked so surprised..." I brought my face to my hand as the amount of stupidity I felt about myself continued to grow. "Anything else?"

"A lot...When we went to go face the Afanc, I told you to use the torch. I cast a spell to force a strong wind into the tunnels so the flame would grow larger and kill it with its opposite elements."

"Alright...I'm missing a lot here..." Lancelot said as he looked back and forth between Melrin and I.

"That time would've been for Camelot." I answered, and then I looked around us and the fire had started to die down quite a bit, the wind got chillier than before, and it was getting dark. "Is there anything you can do about the weather?"  _'Yeah right...no one's that powerful.'_ Merlin grins at all of us mischievously and with fluid moments, starts the fire, clears the skies, and creates a warm barrier around us making it feel like a warm but cool spring day. All without a single word. "Actually I can."  _'That's the Merlin I know. One hundred percent Merlin.'_

"Mate, you're going tk have to explain that one. I've seen this spell before...you casted it without saying the actual spell." Gwaine gave a concerned look to Merlin and then to me.

The uh...reason why i can do that is because I was born with magic. The druids tell me that I  _am_ magic. I'm not just someone who can use it...I  _am_ it. It's a little embarrassing to talk about sometimes."

"You  _are_  Magic?" I ask for my own reassurance that i didn't hear that wrong.

"Yes." He took his head out of hiding and propped it on his hands that were over lapping each other now. "I am also the last dragon lord. Balinor was my father, once he died it only added to my power and...you didn't kill the great dragon. I sent him away. He has to do as I say."

"Why are you embarrassed about it though?" Lancelot asked, making a rather valid point.

"A normal warlock is simply born with magic and they have to grow into it and learn to control it...I was that and more. When a warlock is born with magic, they usually find out when they are older...sometimes much older."

"What happened with you?" I asked.

"Since I  _am_ magic I was born doing the impossible. I could move objects before I could talk. Most grow into their powers. I didn't. I was born with  _everything._  Most of what I can do takes years and sometimes decades to learn...other thing that I can do are supposed to be completely impossible even for a high priestess."

"Like what?"

"Well, when you went to retrieve the morteus flower for me I was unconscious and dying...faster than expected and I could see you. Sometimes through your eyes, sometimes right next you, but I could see you and I sent a blue orb to guide you."

"That was you?"

He held his hand out and said a spell making an orb glow in his hand and another one just above us. "Yup."

"Hey...um...Morgana mentioned a serket sting...how did you survive that?"

"Kilgharrah healed me."

"Who?" I asked, mildly confused.

Merlin stood and shouted to the sky with an authority that I had never heard of and before we all knew it, the great dragon landed near us. "Good to see you, young warlock. I witnessed you kill the witch. I thank you."

"It's good to see you too Kilgharrah. I don't feel like it's an accomplishment though." Merlin looked up at the dragon who lowered his head towards Merlin.

"Look behind you, Emrys. What do you see?" He looked back at us and then towatowards the dragon. We were all too stunned to move...again. "You have brought peace and magic to their lives, just as you will with all of Albion."

_'Looks like I have no choice.'_ With a smile in my face I walk towards Merlin and place my hand on his shoulder."Merlin, we have much to discuss. I will lift the ban on magic and appoint you court sorcerer, but  _he_  may take some getting used to."

"There is no such thing as a court sorcerer..."

"There is now."

"I bid you all farewell, and I'm sure we will meet again." The dragon left and we all sat back down listening to more of Merlin's incredible stories.

_'My father hated magic and I'm friends with the man who IS magic...Irony at its_ _finest.'_


End file.
